The Call
by SexyBitch77
Summary: Draco cheats on Harry, will Harry find out? and If he does what happens in later chapters. boy on boy.


_**The Call**_

Draco was just about to return to his apartment, in fact he was already saying goodbye to his friends while thinking about boy wonder, Harry Potter, the chosen one or as Draco liked to call him, his boyfriend. They had gotten together after they graduated and were both studying in London, Harry was in Auror training and Draco in wizard medical school. Harry was petit, lean and the hottest celebrity in the wizarding world. He was also just as boyishly cute and sweet as ever. Draco was bigger with more muscle than harry but still quite slim and he was famous for his Malfoy smirk, amazing charm and great hair. Just as he was crossing the street he saw him. A tall, tanned and gorgeous stranger standing across the road from him, grinning suggestively. Draco glanced back at his apartment one last time before he walked across the street.

_Phone_

"Hello?"  
"Hi it's me what's up baby? I'm sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?"  
"Where are you?"  
"What? Say... say that again"  
"Hello?"  
"You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go."

_Phone _

Harry just stared at the phone. The tone was dead but he didn't put it down. He was lost in thought. Where could Draco be? There had been load music blasting over the phone and the sounds of many people laughing. Draco said that he would be out late so Harry didn't think too much of it. He must have gotten too caught up by his friends thought Harry sadly. He walked over to the bedroom, snuffing out the candle lit dinner he had made specially for him and Draco on their anniversary, feeling oddly lonely and, though he refused to admit it to himself, also feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

_Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There he was standing in-front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"_

_I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
_

Draco could not believe his luck. Here he was making out with a dark haired and gorgeous hunk of man. That guy could have picked any of his friends but NO he had picked Draco. Damn and he was a good kisser. The loud music at the club just made Draco feel even more excited. He could not wait to uncover the body in front of him. He rose fast from his seat, sexily inviting him with his fingers to join him outside where they could participate in a particularly engaging activity.

Draco left him a few weeks later. They both decided to not continue as the significant others may be getting suspicious. Draco also felt guilty about doing this to Harry. It wasn't like he was in love with the other guy; it was just a little joy ride before he fully dedicated himself to Harry. Just a casual fling and now he was back on the straight and narrow. But still the weight was heavy in his shoulders and he just couldn't get rid of it.

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done_

Hermione was sitting comfortably in her office, all her paper work had been completed and she was free for the afternoon. She called up her good friend Susan Bones and invited her out for a shopping spree before apparating to meet her at Diagon Alley. They shopped for a few hours then stopped at a restaurant to cool off and chat. They hadn't talked in ages and had much to tell each other.

"Mione… I mean Mrs. Weasley *giggle* ; you haven't by chance heard the gossip?"

"No I don't' believe I have, please to enlighten me Susan."

"You'll never guess what I heard! Didn't you hear about that new boy that works in Blaise's shop? What a looker. If I didn't have Blaise I would be on him in 10 seconds. Anyways he told me so much about when he was with Draco Malfoy a few years ago…

_But one of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call, yeah _

Draco was coming back home from a long day at work. He couldn't wait to go upstairs and make sweet, sweet love to his soon-to-be-husband. Little did he know that that was never going to happen. When he walked in the font door, he found the house empty. Not only was Harry nowhere to be seen but all his stuff had gone too. He had left Draco a note on the counter. As he read it he broke down into tears. He had loved Harry so much. Everyday he regretted what he had done to Harry but it still wasn't enough. He had lost the love of his life, the sweetest thing that had ever been born onto earth in a human form. He had lost his Harry.

Harry apparated to Hermione's after she had told him the news. He had been devastated so she had help move his stuff out of what was previously his home. He had cried for hours on end. He had faced trial after trial when Voldemort was alive but it seems that his death had changed nothing, God had just found another person to torture him through. Harry lay dazedly in an armchair of Ron's and was extremely grateful that he at least had Hermione and Ron on his side. He missed Draco terribly but could not forgive what he had done. He took of his emerald studded engagement ring and threw it in the fire. He had left a note for Draco. Those were the only words he could muster up the energy to write.

_I know, Draco. We're over._

_Harry_


End file.
